Mission Ane
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: L'Ane était triste et ses petits-enfants s'étaient mis en tête de lui rendre le sourire.


Disclaimer : Downton Abbey est l'oeuvre de Julian Fellowes.

Résumé : L'Ane était triste et ses petits-enfants s'étaient mis en tête de lui rendre le sourire.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°67 de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de Fictions". Les conditions étaient: 100 mots minimum, inclure le dialogue "Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?" "Bien sûr que non!".

**Mission Ane**

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda une petite voix fluette

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit une autre voix tout aussi enfantine. Mais il faut essayer !

\- J'ai peur... Gémit une troisième voix.

\- N'aie pas peur, on est là ! Tiens moi la main dans les escaliers, Marigold.

Se mettant sur le bout de ses pieds, George essaya d'atteindre la poignée de la porte menant au domaine des domestiques de Downton Abbey.

\- Je suis trop petit ! Sybbie, essaye, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, mais tiens la main de Marigold !

Les cousins échangèrent leurs rôles mais l'aînée des petits-enfants Crawley se trouva incapable de l'ouvrir, elle aussi. Bon sang, pourquoi les poignées menant au dessous du domaine étaient-elles si hautes ?!

\- Mais que faites-vous ici, Monsieur George ? Mesdemoiselles ? Lança alors une voix d'homme derrière eux.

Le trio se retourna. Thomas leur souriait.

\- Nous voulions voir Mrs Patmore. Dit alors Sybbie. Nous voulions lui demander une faveur.

\- Une faveur ?

\- L'Ane est triste depuis qu'Isis est au Ciel. Expliqua la fillette. Nous voulions demander à Mrs Patmore de nous aider.

Le sous-majordome se demanda un bref instant comment une cuisinière pouvait aider à réduire le chagrin d'un comte mais il ne chercha pas à contredire la logique d'une enfant de presque six ans.

\- Je comprends, Miss Sybil. Je vais vous ouvrir.

\- Merci Thomas !

L'homme ouvrit alors la porte, laissa les enfants passer devant lui. Marigold ne bougeait pas, effrayée par la hauteur des marches. Thomas lui proposa alors de les descendre ensemble. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se nicha contre son cou et le quatuor se rendit donc alors en cuisine. En les voyant arriver, Daisy eut un grand sourire. L'affection de Thomas pour les enfants la surprenait toujours mais c'était adorable à voir.

\- Mrs Patmore, j'ai ici trois enfants qui ont besoin de vos lumières. Déclara Thomas, tout en déposant Marigold.

\- Une faveur ? Répéta-t-elle. Eh bien, si je peux aider, je ferai de mon mieux !

\- L'Ane est triste. Dit George. Isis est au Ciel avec mon papa et Tante Sybil.

Si les adultes parvinrent à garder un visage sérieux, la manière dont les enfants appelaient leur grand-père leur donnait toujours envie de sourire. Thomas s'esquiva avant que Monsieur Carson ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Papa m'a dit qu'un jour, Maman était venue en cuisine pour apprendre avant de devenir infirmière. Continua Sybbie. Elle avait fait un gâteau pour faire une surprise à Grand-Maman. Alors, Mrs Patmore, George, Marigold et moi, on voudrait faire une belle surprise à l'Ane, pour qu'il ne soit plus triste. Un beau gâteau pour qu'il se régale !

\- Oh, c'est adorable, Miss Sybbie ! Bien sûr que je vais vous faire un gâteau pour que vous puissiez le donner à Monsieur le Comte !

\- On voudrait faire comme Maman, Mrs Patmore ! Renchérit l'enfant. Pouvez-vous nous apprendre à faire un gâteau , s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr que nous vous apprendrons ! Lança Daisy. N'est-ce pas, Mrs Patmore ?

\- Oh, eh bien, si tu le dis, Daisy ! Mais vous ne ferez pas tout vous-même, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal avec des couteaux ou le four !

\- Oui Mrs Patmore !

La cuisinière se décida sur une recette de Queen Drop Biscuits. Elle trouvait que cela ferait un joli écho à Lady Grantham, en Amérique, on les appelait « cookies ». Monsieur le Comte pourrait alors travailler tout en grignotant et à chaque bouchée, il penserait alors à ses petits-enfants. En plus, la recette allait vite à faire, de quoi ne pas épuiser la patience de ces petits anges. Elle le pensait vraiment, les petits-enfants du comte et de la comtesse étaient adorables, bien élevés et gentils. Oh, bien sûr, Marigold n'était pas vraiment une Crawley, Lady Edith l'avait recueillie, mais Lord et Lady Grantham l'aimaient comme si elle était née de leur fille cadette !

\- Daisy, va me chercher des œufs, du beurre, du sucre, des raisins de Corinthe, de la farine et l'extrait d'amande ! Et des serviettes, pour que Monsieur George, Mademoiselle Sybil et Mademoiselle Mairgold ne se salissent pas !

\- Oui, Mrs Patmore !

\- Pendant ce temps, nous allons bien nous laver les mains !

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. La cheffe de cuisine et son assistante regardaient avec attendrissement Marigold qui versait le sucre pendant que George tenait le bol contenant le beurre, Sybbie prête à les mélanger.

\- Essaye de trouver Thomas. Glissa Mrs Patmore à son aide de cuisine. Ca serait bien qu'il les accompagne pour le thé, comme ça, Monsieur le Comte aura ses biscuits en même temps. Et puis, ça risque d'être lourd et je ne veux pas d'accident. Je me maudirais jusqu'à ma mort si l'un des enfants se faisait mal !

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'éclipsa discrètement alors que George riait tout en passant la farine dans un tamis. Le nuage qui s'en dégageait avait rendu sa figure toute blanche ! La domestique devait admettre que les petits s'en sortaient bien, même si elle reprenait toujours derrière, pour que tout soit bien mélangé. Elle se souvenait, avec une certaine nostalgie, le temps où feue Lady Sybil était venue lui demander des leçons. Sa gentillesse et son esprit semblaient avoir été transmis à sa fille, ainsi qu'à son neveu. C'était un moment un peu doux-amer pour elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait appris à la fille comme à la mère quelques bases de la cuisine. Si Sybil avait été là, nul doute qu'elle aurait été si fière de son enfant en cet instant. Elle-même l'était. Les petits-enfants Crawley allaient grandir pour devenir des bonnes personnes.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les gâteaux étaient prêts et elle arrangeait le plat pour que tout soit joli.

\- J'en ai fait quelques-uns en plus, pour que vous les goûtiez. Dit-elle avec douceur

Le trio prit chacun un cookie et eurent la même expression de délice sur le visage une fois le biscuit dégusté.

\- Ils sont trop bons ! S'exclama George

\- Et ils sont encore meilleurs parce que vous les avez fait avec beaucoup d'amour dans le cœur ! Ajouta la cuisinière. Allez, débarbouillez-vous, Thomas va arriver pour vous aider à monter tout ça !

* * *

\- Les enfants ! S'exclama Robert

\- Mais que faites-vous ici, mes chéris ? Demanda Cora

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure où les enfants venaient les rejoindre d'habitude.

\- Monsieur George, Mademoiselle Sybil et Mademoiselle Marigold avaient quelque chose à remettre à Monsieur le Comte. Expliqua Thomas le plus professionnellement du monde

Il aida les enfants discrètement et les cousins s'avancèrent alors vers leur grand-père, tenant tous les trois un plateau de cookies tout frais.

\- C'est pour vous, l'Ane ! Dit George avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres

\- Pour moi ? Répondit le patriarche

\- Vous êtes tout triste depuis qu'Isis est avec Maman et Oncle Matthew. Alors, avec Marigold et George, on voulait vous remonter le moral ! Expliqua Sybbie

\- On les a fait nous-même ! Ajouta fièrement Marigold, pourtant si timide

\- Avec l'aide de Daisy et de Mrs Patmore. Ajouta brièvement Thomas pour rassurer les adultes

Cora observa son mari, les yeux mouillés, enlacer leurs petits-enfants tout en leur embrassant la joue. D'ailleurs, ses filles et son gendre semblaient émus, eux aussi.

\- Merci, mes chers enfants ! Votre Ane est le plus heureux des grands-pères !

Dès lors, Robert Crawley décréta qu'à partir de ce jour, il souhaitait avoir les biscuits de ses petits-enfants tous les jours pour accompagner son thé de l'après-midi.

**FIN**


End file.
